


Happily Ever Now

by cravetherose



Series: Drabbles [15]
Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, Reunions, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cravetherose/pseuds/cravetherose
Summary: As you walk on byWill you call my name?Or will you walk away?
Relationships: James Cole & José Ramse, James Cole & José Ramse & Deacon (12 Monkeys)
Series: Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286252
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Happily Ever Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vaznetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaznetti/gifts).



#### 1: Death Can Be Undone

Jennifer later admitted she was the one who gave Deacon their numbers, but _of course_ without telling them first, so Cole and Ramse got hit with identical voicemail bombs, in that familiar, weaving, lazy drawl: _"Hey_ there, I think I'm supposed to _remember_ you guys?" The background noise level was high, but not street level, and Ramse was the one who put it together first, just like always: "It's a bar -- remember, he said he always wanted to have one? With his _brother."_ Cole just sat there, marvelling: _Deacon and his brother._

#### 2: Love Cannot

They wound up calling him back together on speakerphone, side by side on the sofa, slouched forward, arms folded. The connection went through and Deacon picked up way too fast so Cole, caught in the middle of clearing his throat, said "Uh, hello. Does West VII -- " and then had to cough. Ramse picked it up instead: "Does West VII mean anything to you?" The silence lasted too long. Deacon said, "I don't know, should it?" and right as Cole was watching Ramse's face start to fall, they heard that loud whooping cackle. "You fucker," he said in thanks and relief.

**Author's Note:**

> This setup is based on an interview with Terry Matalas, who said time travelers who'd had the injections would still remember alternate timelines even after time had shifted: https://ew.com/article/2016/07/18/12-monkeys-witness-season-3-spoilers/ I like to think eventually they would all remember and find each other again!


End file.
